Come & Get It
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: "When Your Ready Come & Get It" was right. That's just what they did, all they did. Ally Dawson was next in the notebook and was Austin Moon's task. Little did he know this task was harder than he thought. Is he prepared for what Ally Dawson has in store or will he just crash, burn, and have a one night stand? You never know, he might just get more than be bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note - Guys I'm so super duper sorry for my disappearance. I've been dealing with stuff & last day of school but now I'm back. I can't say I'm back for good but I'm back & starting some new A&A stories I plan on finishing along with my others. I didn't forget about you or them so I'm backkk(:_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Notebook_

* * *

_Amber_

"Amber loosen up its just a notebook." Austin told me. How could he expect me to calm down, that's like the worst thing to say to a panicked person.

I gave him a glare. "Of course you would say that."

He sighed and went off to meet Dez giving up on me. I had a point. You see Austin, Adam, Dallas, & Trent all were apart of this game I guess you could call it. It's called Come & Get It and they all have this black notebook that gets passed around of girls they date for a week or 5 days and humiliate the day of the break up. Lately it's reached a whole new level. They would date for one day, have sex the next, then break up. I'm totally against it cause they're just using girls. Even Austin's best friend Dez is against it too. They all have different positions in this game. And since I'm the best friend of all of them I have to help.

Trent - The one who would date the girl for one day, have sex, then break up

Dallas - The one who would date the girl for a week or 5 days then humiliate the girl the day of the break up.

Adam - The one who would date the girl for two days then play a prank on her in front of the whole school

And finally ; Austin - The one who would just have one night stands with girls

I hated this game with all my heart. It was disgusting and foul yet I still helped anyway. I only helped because well 3 reasons.

1) They needed me

2) I never let anyone down

And 3) I have a crush on Adam


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note - Ha you guys are so funny with the comments about Amber! I think I'll make Ally appear in the 4th or 5th chapter. Also...IM TERRIBLE! The wait for this chapter is over. Funny story, I actually started this chapter a long time ago just never finished it, wells anyway, R&R please._

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Trent's Girl_

* * *

**Amber **

_MaryAnne Kramer_. MaryAnne was Trent's girl of the day. I had to go talk to her to "warm her up for him". Sometimes it could be a real pain in the ass but I dealt with it anyway. It really pained me when I had to do the job for Adam. It just really hurts helping out the guy you like oh so dearly get another girl. I sighed and continued grabbing books for my next class; history. Austin and Adam were walking down the hall coming towards my locker.

"Hey Amber." They said once they reached my locker.

"Hey guys," I turned around and shut my locker. "Did you hear about that new girl coming on Monday?"

"Sort of." Adam answered.

"Ooh," I answered then the bell rang. "We'll gotta go don't wanna be late to class."

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to history. Maryanne was in this class, poor her. See I always felt bad for the poor victims of this annoying game. I mean no one deserves this but whatever; Amber's opinion doesn't matter. I sat down next to Maryanne and we started chatting.

"Hey Mary!" I greeted. I call her Mary for short.

"Hey Amber, how are you doing?" See, she is a really sweet girl.

"Fine. But hey you know Jason Keener's party? Well Trent Davis will be there and he's _not_ ugly." I grinned but barfed on the inside.

"Yeah, I got invited to his party, I didn't know wether I wanted to go or not but decided I will. And as for Trent, your right he isn't ugly at all more on the _sexy_ side." She said smirking.

"So you should talk to Trent at the party." I tried.

"Oh trust me, I _definitely_ will." She winked then faced forward because our teacher Mr. Morrison came in. Poor Mary, if only she knew what was coming for her. I sighed then decided to pay attention myself, my grade in this class is low already; won't wanna make it worst.

Words can't even explain how happy I was when the lunch bell rung. I dashed outta my seat and was the first one in the hallway. Soon it started filling with students as I was at my locker. Trent found his way to me. "Did you do it?!" He eagerly asked.

"Yes, yes I did." I replied looking in my locker mirror.

"And...?" He trailed off wanting me to fill in the blank.

I sighed then stuck my hand in my locker and felt around for my lip gloss. When I finally found it I applied it. After that I looked in the mirror again and finally answered Trent.

"She said she'll def talk to you at the party, you don't have to worry." I said while now fixing my hair.

"What are you getting all dolled up for? It's lunch not _prom_." A voice behind me sarcastically said. I turned around to only be face to face with Austin; of course.

"Why did I know it would be you to make that snooty comment. And if you must know, unlike you I actually _try_ to look good. I mean do you _not_ know how to match? It's very simple actually. I do it everyday so you can too." I smirked then fixed my hair once more then shut my locker and strutted away.

I was sitting next to Adam at the lunch table. We were at the popular table cause were populars. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was so nervous. I picked around at my 'meatloaf' cause I surprisingly wasn't very hungry. That's when Adam nudged me. "What's wrong? Your always complaining about how you're so hungry and will usually devour your food before we even finished sitting down." I chuckled at that last part, it was true. I was just bummed about the girl coming here; Allyson Dawson. I happen to know her very well. And lets just say she's not the type you wanna fuck around with. She's tough and tends to speak her mind a lot. She got kicked outta her last school. I mean she's not bad once you get to know her but its kind of hard getting her to let her walls down.

I painted on a fake smile and replied back, "it's okay Adam, don't worry I'm fine."

He looked hesitant for a moment before deciding to let it go. As soon as he did I jumped right back to my Ally thoughts. Truth is, Ally's my sister. We live together but just go to separate schools. Well did go to separate schools. I'm the good one while she's the badass. I have a feeling Austin's gonna like her but like I said before, not the person you wanna mess with. One time a nerd was on her nerve and she broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder! It was a disturbing sight really. But see Ally back talks teachers, parents, students. She's really going to make the topic of discussion when she arrives but I see it this way,

_As long as she doesn't go near Adam, were good._


End file.
